1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pre-shape machine, and more particularly to an automatic gathering pre-shape machine to automatically gather pre-shaped plastic films from a molding device to facilitate remove the plastic films and avoid yield loss due to personnel scratch.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic films are widely used for package of diverse products, are applied on surfaces of the products and are heated by hot air blowers to shrink and tightly enclose the products.
A plastic film applied to a columnar product such as a canned food, stack of optical disks or the like is pre-shaped into a circular shape with an annular flange formed around a top edge of the film. When applying to the columnar product, the plastic film is put around the columnar product with the annular flange being attached on a top of the columnar product. Then, the plastic film is heated and deformed to wrap up the columnar product.
The plastic films are pre-shaped in a pre-shape machine and are manually gathered from a molding device. In such a manner, the plastic films are unavoidably scratched due to personnel carelessness, and the process of pre-shaping the plastic film may become too tedious and time-consuming, particularly to a large number of plastic films be fabricating.
The present invention therefore provides an automatic gathering pre-shape machine to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.